yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsukikage/Gallery
Official Tsukikage full view.png Tsukikage in Riding Duel outfit concept art.png|Tsukikage in Riding Duel outfit concept art. Tsukikage Concept Art.png|Tsukikage concept art. Sketch of Lancers by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Tsukikage, Serena, Shun, Gongenzaka and Shingo drawn by Fuji one of the ARC-V animators Sketch of Tsukikage and Reira by Hiroki.jpeg|Official picture of Tsukikage and Reira drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators. Openings & Endings |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Tsukikage.png Lancers OP3.png Arc V Op 3 Reira and Tsukikage.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png The Lancers ED 3-1.jpg The Lancers ED 3-3.jpg The Lancers ED 3-4.jpg The Lancers ED 3-6.jpg The Lancers ED 3-8.jpg Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (8).png The Lancers ED 3-10.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Tsukikage and Reira.png Arc V Ed 4 Tsukikage asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6(1).png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 38 Ep38 Mieru confronted by Tsukikage.png Episode 41 Arc V Final 16 of Junior Youth 1.png Ep41 Maiami Championship participants.jpg Ep41 The Battle Royal starts.png Episode 45 Tsukikage and Yuzu.png Episode 46 Ep46 Tsukikage.jpg Ep46 Tsukikage and Serena.jpg Ep46 Tsukikage, Serena and Yuzu.jpg Ep46 Tsukikage.png Episode 48 Arc V Ep 048.png Tsukikage, Serena, and Shun.png Arc V 048 Obelisk Force VS Tsukikage, Serena and Kurosaki.png Ep48 Tsukikage activates Barrier Ninjitsu.png Ep48 Triple Bite Hound Dog attacks Tsukikage.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Ep50 Tsukikage defends Serena.png Arc V Ep 050.png Shun speaking with Serena.png Episode 52 Ep52 The victors of the tournament.png Episode 53 Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 59 Tsukikage saves Reira.png Episode 63 Arc Tsukikage, Reiji and Reira.png Episode 67 Tsukikage, Tokumatsu, Reiji 66.jpg Arc V Shinji vs Tsukikage.png Episode 68 Arc V 068 Shinji VS Tsukikage.png Ep68 Tsukikage summons Shingetsu.png Arc V Tsukikage D-Wheel.png Tsukikage68 (8).png Arc VTsukikage grabbing an Action Card.png Tsukikage takes damage68 (12).png Arc V Tsukikage Riding Dueling Outfit.png Arc V Tsukikage deliberately losing against Shinji.png Episode 73 Tsukikage hides.jpg Tsukikage, Reira, Reiji.jpg Arc V Tsukikage talking to Yuya.png Reira talks.jpg Episode 83 Tsukikage and Sora 83-1.png Tsukikage and Sora 83-2.png Tsukikage, Sora, Yuzu, and Kids 83.png Episode 86 Tsukikage and Serena 86.jpg Episode 89 Tsukikage vs Obelisk Force 89.png Arc V 089 Obelisk Force VS Tsukikage.png OF and Tsukikage 89.png Arc V Tsukikage determined.png Sora, Tsukikage, Obelisk force 89.png Tsukikage 89.png Fusion Monsters 89.png Episode 90 Ep90 Tsukikage.png Shingo Shun Tsukikage.png Shun, Tsukikage, Sawatari.png Ep90 Shun, Tsukikage, Shingo and Arrest Corps.png Episode 92 Arc V 92 Tsukikage knocked down.png Episode 93 The Lancers and Sora 93.png Episode 95 Tsukikage and Sora 95.png Ep 95 Tsukikage and Sora.png Episode 96 Sora and Tsukikage 96-1.jpg Episode 97 Sora and Tsukikage 97-3.png Sora and Tsukikage 97.jpg Episode 98 Roger, Sora, Tsukikage, Yuzu 98.png Tsukikage, Reira, Reiji, Roger, Yuzu 98.png Reira and Tsukikage 98.png Episode 99 Reira and Tsukikage 99.png Lancers 99.png The Lancers 99-3.png Lancers 99-3.png |-|Season 3= Episode 115 Tsukikage, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka 115.jpg Lancers 115-10.png Lancers 115-11.png Solo vs Lancers.png Reiji, Tsukikage, and Reira 115.png Episode 117 Lancers 117.jpg Episode 118 Lancers 118-1.png Sanders 118-1.png Lancers and Academia 118.jpg Lancers 118-3.png Tsukikage 118-1.jpg Lancers 118-4.png Lancers 118-01.png Lancers 118-5.png Tsukikage 118-3.png Tsukikage and Battle Beast 118.jpg Ep 118 Close up of Tsukikage.jpg Tsukikage 118.jpg Episode 134 Yuya, Shun, Battle Royal Duelists.png Episode 140 Reiji, Tsukikage, Leo 140.png Reiji, Tsukikage, Leo 140-1.png Reiji, Tsukikage, Leo 140-3.png Zarc, Reiji, Tsukikage, Leo 140.png Episode 141 Ep141 Yūya vs Gongenzaka vs Shingo vs Tsukikage.png Ep141 Tsukikage and Hikage.png Tsukikage 141.jpg Ep141 Tsukikage Pendulum Summon.png Tsukikage and Yuya 141.png Tsukikage 141-3.png Episode 142 Tsukikage and Hippo 142.png Episode 143 Lancers143-4.png Episode 146 Pendulum Dimension Residents 146-2.png Episode 147 Ep147 Applauding Yūya.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Tsukikage